Payback
by Kieren
Summary: In which Hyuuga Hinata takes a call in nothing but a bath towel, and Gaara gets his just desserts - er, deserts. GaaHina. AU. One-shot. Lemons, be warned.


**A/N:** Okay, be warned, this is a lemon biscuit. For you guys who've been waiting ages and ages and ages and ages for updates on Arm Candy! T.T This is for you all for having the patience to wait for my sloooow updates. I'm not really pleased with this, but meh. Enjoy it!

Please heed the rating.

_Special thanks to samimyers for pointing out my mistakes! :) I appreciate it plenty!_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Setting:** AU, modern world. Non-Anime/Manga.

**Rating:** M

* * *

Why oh why, Hyuuga Hinata thought desperately, quickly knotting a white towel around her torso, did her customer have to call while she was _having a bath_?

The phone rang shrilly and incessantly in the living room, as impatient as its caller.

Dark, damp curls bounced against the nape of Hinata's neck as she skittered into the living room, living a trail of small water droplets on the shiny floor. Thank Kami she had at least dried her body off before streaking almost naked across the living room. The bath towel could only conceal so much - it barely hit her thighs, and was halfway across the tops of her breasts, like one of those slinky tube dresses Ino always wore when out partying. Nervously, Hinata took one glance at the grey, gauzy curtains obscuring the windows in the living room.

At least no one was peering at her through their own windows, gawking at the sight of Mrs Sabaku wrapped in a towel.

Hinata picked up the phone quickly before wealthy Mrs Yamatoshi gave up on her and the florist business she and Ino co-owned. The lady was supposed to call her at seven, but it was already quarter to eight now. Hinata had decided to take a quick bath after waiting by the phone for her client's call in her work clothes for twenty minutes. Instead, Mrs Yamatoshi chose to call just as Hinata was wiping down her body.

What a timely call.

"Hello?" The dark haired Hyuuga asked breathlessly, gripping the hastily-tied knot in front of her chest. She turned her back against the main door to her home, so that she could keep an eye on the window in front of her. Hinata was taking no chances.

"Hellooo?" Mrs Yamatoshi trilled over the other end. "Hinata?"

"Hello Mrs Yamatoshi," Hinata said politely as her heart thumped frantically inside her chest. Mrs Yamatoshi was one of Petals Inc most important clients, as well as one of the wealthiest client they had ever gotten.

And unfortunately, the most fickle-minded as well.

"Hello Hinata! I am so sorry I couldn't call you earlier at seven because I was having dinner with my daughter's mother-in-law. You do know how carried away we can get." The older lady sighed. "Well, about the flowers for Kimora's wedding - I know this is a little last minute, but Kimora would like to change them to white lilies instead of roses. Price is of no matter my dear - She showed me a picture yesterday and I think they look absolutely wonderful for the garden wedding..."

Goodness, Yamatoshi Kimora had changed her flower orders for her big day at least a billion times. First they were purple irises, then red roses, then yellow sunflowers... now white lilies and different individual bouquets for the hand flowers, with different colours. What next?

Hinata was never one to gripe or grouch upon hearing those words. As task focused as ever, she pulled a note pad and ball point pen toward her, left beside the phone for moments like these. The tip of the pen was poised against the paper, ready to begin jotting down notes as soon as Mrs Yamatoshi stopped blathering about how wonderful her son-in-law was.

Ino would have one hell of a heart attack. If Ino were here she would probably start ranting about the last minute change, threatening to quit flower preparations for the wedding when in fact, the blond would never do so in reality. Simply because Mrs Yamatoshi was paying far too much for a regular florist business like them. More over, having the Yamatoshi name as one of their clients was bound to give them a boost in clients - the lady was quite the talker, and she was known to be the best publicity for absolutely any business.

"Uh-huh," Hinata said, nodding and listening as Kimora's mother rattled on and on about bride's new ideas, as well as hers. She jotted important details down quickly, occasionally emitting monosyllable answers to pacify Mrs Yamatoshi.

Hinata was so drawn up in the information her client was reeling off over the phone, that she started to forget she was naked, except for her bath towel.

In fact, she didn't even hear the tread of a certain redhead behind her.

"And oh, she wants white lilies for the flower girl as well... I think-"

A pair of warm lips pressed against the skin where her neck met her shoulder, sending tingles down her back. Giddy pleasure skittered all over her skin instinctively, like a butterfly flitting about. There was only one person capable of having that effect on her.

She must have made a strangled gasp of some sort, because Mrs Yamatoshi sounded startled.

"Hinata? Is there something wrong?" The lady asked.

"No, no, none at all Mrs Yamatoshi," Hinata replied quickly, turning to see one six-foot-four, very gorgeous redhead staring at her through piercing jade eyes.

Despite herself, a thrill shot through her. She knew that look anywhere else. Often times, what followed next was lots of intense, passionate love-making with her wild redheaded lover.

Wide-eyed, Hinata shot him a desperate, 'behave-yourself-look'. _When had he come in?_

"Important," she mouthed and pointed to the phone. A wicked and devilish smile found its way to his sensual lips, as he threw his car keys onto the glass coffee table.

"I, ah, thought I saw a - a c-ccockroach," Hinata improvised quickly, hitching up her bathing towel around her chest to make sure Gaara got the hint.

Of course, it didn't help that the both of them were incredibly aware that she bare-assed naked beneath. Darn, but the moment Gaara was in the room, he got her all hot and wanting. It didn't matter if either one was naked or not.

"Nasty things those are," Mrs Yamatoshi said, and Hinata could almost see her shuddering. "Make sure to use lots of insecticide dearie."

She wasn't even thinking of insecticide - the mere feel of big, hot callused palms cupping her bare thighs was almost enough to send Hinata over the edge. The petite Hyuuga almost dropped the phone, biting her lower lip to keep from shrieking out loud. Gaara moved his hands up, bringing the hem of the towel up with his hands as he lowered his lips to the bare skin of her shoulder.

Almost immediately, desire uncoiled within Hinata's belly, warmth pooling between her thighs as Gaara nuzzled his nose into her neck. He did feel very good against her. His hands didn't stop at all, touching her greedily - her sides, her waist, her breasts. She could feel his hard chest pressing against her back, the heat rolling off him in waves.

Hot, incredibly male and intense.

"Ah, yes, I will. U-use insecticide I mean," Hinata replied, using her elbow to jab at her husband in a signal that he should stop.

The rascal was going to do her here.

"You were saying -" Hinata prompted the older lady, wishing that Gaara would keep his hands off her, just this once. Okay, well not really. She loved the way his hands felt on her body.

"Yes, yes - as I was saying..." Mrs Yamatoshi continued to give specifications on the colours and types of hand bouquets for the bridesmaids for the wedding, while Hinata kept to the elder woman's pace with her scribbling.

She didn't know how she could concentrate with Gaara's large hands on her - which was currently cupping her breasts beneath the towel - one thigh wedged between her two legs as he ravished her neck with noiseless kisses.

Hinata bit back another gasp, this time one of pleasure, when he placed hot, open mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulder repeatedly, lips smoothing, suckling and nipping her gently. One hand left her breast and Hinata almost whined at the lost of contact.

"...she wants gold ribbons on them..."

_Gold ribbons,_ Hinata thought dazedly, the pen moving across the paper of her own accord.

Thick, tanned fingers tugged lightly at one side of the towel. With one easy pull, Hinata glanced down in part-horror and part-awe to see the white material pool at her feet helplessly. She jabbed at his chest with her elbow, albeit a little reluctantly. Cool air ghosted over her warm, damp skin, making her even more sensitized to her husband's ministrations.

She was having a phone conversation with a client, for Kami's sake, while Gaara was there behind her naked body-

His thumb flicked at her little bundle of nerves in her clitoris, and in a complete knee-jerk reaction, Hinata thrust her breasts out and pressed her legs together deliciously. Her tush grinded into the front of his jeans of its own accord, and she heard Gaara groan.

Embarrassingly, Hinata felt her traitorous nipples puckered up even more, blatantly looking for attention. Faintly, the Hyuuga could hear Mrs Yamatoshi's narration over the other end - it seemed muffled and faraway, and suddenly incredibly unimportant.

Gaara knocked her legs apart with one jean-clad knee, positioning himself there roughly, as though he'd lost control of his actions. Her luscious round tush settled against the front of his jeans again, his erection slipping between her cheeks comfortably. Damn, but she was gorgeous as hell, he thought with a muted groan as he pulled her hard against him. His mouth found her bare skin and he kissed her roughly. Bloody hell, this was every male's fantasy - to find your lover clad in nothing but a bath towel in the living room, fresh out of shower. They had been married for four months, but he never tired of touching or kissing his sweet, lovely wife.

"Ga-"

"What was that, Hinata? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, no nothing, nothing at all, Mrs Yamatoshi. I almost ah, spilled my glass of water."

"I'm almost done sweetie, bear with me."

Gaara smirked into her skin as he kissed the shell of her ear, one white, soft breast filling his large hand nicely, while its other counterpart was down south, flicking and then circling her nub at rhythmic intervals that was driving her mad with lust. Hinata was wearing nothing but her wedding ring now, and she looked incredibly sexy.

Hm. The phone conversation was in his way though.

Nosing aside her black curls at the nape of her neck, he kissed her there softly.

"Please... take your time. You h-have, nnghh, yet to tell me if the theme has been ah," Hinata cleared her throat. "Changed?"

_Focus focus! Get this phone call over and done with Hinata!_

It was said that women could multitask, but in this case, Hinata simply could not. It was oh so terribly difficult to jot down details while Gaara was draped over her bare, naked body, one hand wedged between her thighs and the other on her breast. He held her solidly, her weight of small matter to him.

Then, with another wicked grin, he pulled apart her wet folds with his index and middle finger, savouring her creamy wetness that coated his fingers greedily while his thumb continued at a leisurely pace, rubbing her swollen nub.

"God," He whispered softly. She'd gotten wet for him so quickly.

"Uh-huh," Hinata's voice strained as she tamped down a moan fiercely. Unrestrained desire started to build deep within her womb. She was either going to kill him after this ended, or ride him till he was raw.

Gaara's soft crimson hair pressed intimately against her cheek as he leaned forward to peer over her shoulder at the erotic sight. Abandoning her womanly parts, he cupped her naked breasts possessively with his hands, rolling her hard nipples dexterously. The calluses on his palms rubbing against her soft breasts resulted in such an intense bolt of pressure, Hinata had to squeeze her legs together hard. If the steely length of him pressed against her back boldly was not a clear signal for her to end the conversation, well then she didn't know what it was. It took every ounce of discipline and self-control not to grind herself against Gaara.

"C-could y-you repeat that again?" She asked Mrs Yamatoshi, attempting to maintain a neutral tone while the tall redhead continued his sensual assault. The Hyuuga had to admit the situation was so incredibly erotic and naughty - so naughty she wanted to come right there with him.

"I am done, sweetie. Help me thank Ino as well - both of you are angels. Positively charmed! You'll be sure that I will recommend Petals Inc to my friends."

"T-thank you," Hinata gasped, just as Gaara slid one long finger into the hot, wet and welcoming heat between her thighs. She hoped that Mrs Yamatoshi thought that her gasp was attributed to her promised recommendations and not some carnal activity she was currently engaging in.

Hinata couldn't help but let out a silent moan as Gaara's finger slid in and out of her. Hinata held her breath, doing her best not to alert Mrs Yamatoshi of the tryst she was having with her husband while conversing with her. Tanned fingers wrapped about one plump white breast, pinching and twisting its nipples fervently.

The effect was more than she could take. Hinata's stomach clenched with unbearable pleasure, her mouth parting silently. She knew she shouldn't, but the Hyuuga started to rub her body against him, assaulted by the incredible sensations of pleasure he was creating. The feel of his warm jeans against her naked rear made her incredibly sensitized, which made Hinata more than aware of the fact that she was the one naked. The hot and incredibly torturous sensation started to build quickly within her, tempting her to go higher till she would shatter. Gaara kissed her cheek chastely, as though encouraging her.

"Thank you sweetie! Ta-ta!"

"G-good bye," Hinata managed weakly.

The conversation ended with a final click.

Hinata dropped the phone back into the cradle. Saying nothing, she leaned her back against Gaara's chest and very shyly, she glanced at him. Licking her lips, Hinata covered her hand with his, spurring him to pump in at a fast speed.

"You want me to go harder? Faster, baby?"

Hinata nodded and moaned aloud as she grabbed the sofa just adjacent to the small telephone table.

"God," He groaned as she wriggled her derriere against him in a delicious, torturous way. "This is one helluva way to greet your husband, Hinata." The redhead placed another hot kiss on her neck, his fingers at her nipple in sync with the rhythm he had created between her thighs. When he'd seen her talking on the phone, her skin flushed pink from the shower and her curvy figure clad in nothing but a short, white bathtowel, all sorts of dirty images had manifested within his mind at an astonishing speed.

It was then he knew he had to have her like this.

"Naked, hot and wet," He growled against her fair skin, now shiny with exertion instead of water. God, he loved it when her white eyes were glazed with pleasure and lust for him, her black, damp curls spilling across his shoulder as she panted and strained against him. She was not the demure and elegant Hinata when in his arms - he'd turned her into a sex kitten and he loved the way her body told him explicitly how much she loved his ministrations.

"So beautiful. So sexy."

"I-"

Hinata gave a keening cry as she grew tighter and wetter, her small hands gripping his muscled forearm as she tried to buck against his thick finger frantically, her head snapping back against his shoulder. The sight of his finger pulling in and out amongst her soft wet, inky curls almost sent him spilling too, but he knew he could wait.

For her pleasure, he would, Gaara thought as he leaned forward to capture her beautiful pink mouth in his, over her bare shoulder. The sight itself was more than a reward for him.

He withdrew at the last minute, pulling his finger out of her. Hinata made a distressed sound at the lost. The darkhaired beauty turned in his arms, her pink mouth parted, her eyes wide. There was a sheen of disappointment in her white eyes at being denied the ultimate peak of pleasure.

"Gaara!"

The redhead chuckled and kiss her hard on the lips as he unsnapped his jeans quickly. "I do remember someone was busy jabbing at me, getting me to stop just a while ago."

His wife blushed, and she snatched up the towel to hide her nakedness from him, ever shy and modest. Her body was glowing with a sheen of perspiration and pleasure, her nipples rosy pink from his assault.

Shucking off his jeans, Gaara grabbed the towel off Hinata and threw it over the sofa.

"Come here. I intend to finish what I started."

The Hyuuga's eyes widened, her eyebrows shooting up.

"In the living room?" She gasped. The redhead grabbed his shirt from behind his back and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside carelessly. He couldn't help but notice how she inched toward him even if her reaction to making love in the living room was less than enthusiastic. Laughing darkly, Gaara hauled her against his body, her breasts pressed against his hard, flat chest.

"Oh." She sighed, both small hands coming to rest on his bare chest. He really was very fit, she thought, admiring his muscular physique. All big and male, with the nicest abs she had ever seen, Hinata thought, trailing her hands over them. Not because he regularly went to the gym, but because he worked hard every day at the construction sites he supervised. With Temari, Kankurou and Gaara's construction company flourishing, the redhead had little time for her after he got back. Today was one of those rare occasions when he arrived hom early.

"Any second thoughts about doing it here Mrs Sabaku?" He growled, parking her naked rear against the back of the sofa, one hand grabbing her thigh and hooking it round his bare waist.

"N-no," Hinata said, kissing his jaw, then his lips, loving him so much she wanted to bury herself in him. "Please, do hurry. I want you - in me," She said breathily. Her hands stroked his broad shoulders, bracing herself there as he leaned down to capture one tight nipple in his mouth.

"Mmm." He said around a mouthful of her globe, capturing her nipple between his teeth and nipping it oh so lightly.

Hinata mewled with pleasure, tossing her head back.

"Oh-" She moaned as his tongue swirled around it deftly. Then twice, then thrice. Hinata was pretty sure she was going to die from torture. He showered the same attention on the other breast, and only stopped when both were glossy and gleaming. By that time, Hinata was reduced to a panting, lust-crazed woman, fervently pressing her abdomen against his boxer shorts and willing him to continue.

"God, you taste so good." Gaara said roughly, moving back a little to admire his handiwork, his jade eyes now a dark shade of emerald. His masculine faced looked concentrated and tensed with pleasure and Hinata wanted to sigh at the way his crimson hair was tousled at odd angles. He looked unbearably sexy and incredibly aroused. "Look at you." He swiped at her clit, coming away with the creamy proof of Hinata's own desire. "All wet and eager for me. Jesus, you're so goddamn wet."

Hinata had never gotten used to the explicit ways Gaara told her he wanted her and such - but hell, if anything, it turned her on, and the redhead constantly worked it to his advantage. Blushing, the Hyuuga cupped his stubble roughened cheeks with her hands. "Gaara, I've missed you."

"Me too," He whispered, pulling her thigh up even higher around his waist. "Even though we haven't seen each other for what, 12 hours?"

Hinata chuckled and nodded, her hands coming to tug at his boxer shorts. "Just about it."

Brows lowering, he kissed her just as she pushed his boxers down. Beautiful white eyes met his, as he positioned himself in front of her. He saw trust. And love.

With one smooth thrust, Gaara found himself enclosed in hot, wet and tight feminine heat, her inner muscles clenching him firmly, as though never wanting to let go. He thickened all the more at the thought, coating himself in her creamy wetness as he slid out a little, then back in again.

How incredible. Never in his entire life would he think that the demure, elegant Hinata would be his. Yet now here he was, making love to her, feeling like an 18-year-old teen all over again.

He gave a groan just as Hinata whimpered, her higher voice mingling with his lower one in a seductive symphony. Gaara buried himself to the hilt, abdomen cramping with pleasure and lust.

"God," He gasped, withdrawing, then pumping back into her, his hand gripping her thigh. Hinata leaned all her weight onto her still vertical left leg, reveling in the pleasure of Gaara in her. Thickly lashed white eyes were half-closed, and her pink mouth was slightly parted in pleasure. "Holy crap. You feel so good. All around me." He sucked in a breath and then resumed pumping steadily.

Hinata kissed him sweetly, as he groaned into her mouth. Her wet inner walls clenched deliciously around him, the sensations building faster and higher and more intense than ever. Gaara coated himself in her wetness, loving the feel of her getting wetter with each thrust.

"Gaara," Hinata panted, shaking her head so that her curls brushed her bare back, "If you don't move faster, I will smack you."

He laughed. "I can't _not_ move slower," He grunted, his thrusts becoming shorter and harder as he slammed into her. Hinata's generous breasts bounced against his chest, creating an incredible friction for the both of them. Her butt made squeaky noises against the sofa, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to realise that the sofa was gradually being pushed back by the force of their thrusts.

And then, to make things even more worst, or pleasurable depending on your point of view, Gaara tilted her pelvis up, hitting her so deep that Hinata wanted to scream with pleasure. Her small hands gripped his silky tendrils and her cries were uncharacteristically wanton. He hitched her body up along his shaft till her breasts were at his mouth, his pace going harder and faster. Latching onto one shy pink nipple, he suckled and nipped at it as Hinata's cries ricocheted off the ceiling.

Gaara swore as he released her breast from his mouth, watching as Hinata suddenly bucked frantically against him, her flushed body curving up in a beautiful arch, her breasts thrusts out toward and upward. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and her white eyes were half closed in ecstasy as she shattered, his name on her lips. Gaara could feel her milking him hard naughtily, wringing him dry of his seed as a violent and heavy orgasm tore her apart.

It was enough to send him over the edge. With a guttural roar, he slammed into her one final time, spilling his seed deep within her as he buried his nose into her neck. The redhead felt small hands touching his back, his shoulders, caressing him lovingly as Hinata moaned. He didn't stop pumping like a beast, and only when the last ripples of the climax filtered through him, did he deign to slow down and stop.

Harsh breathing filled the air, thick with the smell of musk and erotic sex. Gaara slumped against his beauty, her thigh still hooked around him.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, a dreamy smile on her lips. A feather light touch to his jaw, then his lips, her breath coming in small pants against his throat. His heart clenched tightly, and his grip on her tightened too.

"I love you."

Hinata pulled away from him slightly, and stroked his cheek.

"Sweetheart, I love you too," She whispered, kissing his lips, cheeks pink with pleasure. Hinata looked like one very beautiful woman who had just been thoroughly sated. Her fair skin was glowing, and she had a contented look on her face. He grinned, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I know."

Hinata hit his chest lightly. "You arrogant man."

"Don't you think _that_," He said, cradling her close, "Was fucking hot?"

They were still intimately joined together, but he had a sense that Hinata didn't seem to want to go anywhere.

"Language." She smiled against his cheek, stroking his chest idly.

Gaara pulled out of her gently. Jade eyes glinted with possessiveness as he looked down and saw her thighs glistening with the results of their ardent lovemaking.

"God," He murmured and hunkered down, parting her wet pink folds beneath those curls, watching as they glistened like diamonds.

"Gaara!" Hinata blushed, trying to swat his hands away. She grabbed her towel off the sofa to dab at herself.

"What babe?" He asked huskily. "You're so goddamn beautiful like this."

Just as he was leaning forward, the phone rang.

The both of them glanced at each other.

Hinata smiled at Gaara sensuously as he picked up the phone. Kankurou's number flashed on the caller ID.

"What is it?" He asked, annoyed.

"Hey man!" His older brother said cheerily. "I need to tell you something about the newest tender we clinched today."

"Make it quick." Gaara's breathing quickened as Hinata scribbled something on a piece of paper beside the phone.

_It's pay-back time sweetie. ;)_

"Shit." He said, groaning as Hinata knelt before him.

"Hey dude, are you listening to me or not?" Kankurou huffed.


End file.
